Loverboys
by catogalepeetajay
Summary: Lets just say the hunger games never existed? This is just a story of two teenagers who fall in love! And some more... Beware!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Peeta P.O.V :

I was cleaning my house like a mad man. I was finally going to tell my best Friend Cato how I really felt about him. I wiped my hands on my jeans, as I stared at the clock. 7:45 .15 more minutes before He got here. I sighed and ran up the stairs with lightning fast speed to get to the shower.

Cato POV:

I was hyper ventilating. Peeta wanted to talk to me for some reason. And I finally think its time for me to say the L word.I wiped the sweat off my face as I ran about my house to figure out what I should wear I finally smiled as I picked out a Perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans with Red converse and a Blue shirt. I looked in the mirror. "Hot Damn, I out did my self. Watch out Peeta . I'm coming for you" I smiled micheviously to myself.

AU: Really Really Short! Sorry just trying this out (;


	2. THUNDER

THUNDER

Chapter 2

Cato POV:

I walked downstairs when I heard the Pat Pat of the rain. I was almost at the door when a heard the LOUD BOOM of thunder. And then it started raining HARD. I groaned. Peeta's TERRIFIED of thunder. I look at the time . Oh no. Its 9:24pm.

I was supposed to be there at 8.

"Shit" I exclaimed as I ran out the door, not caring if I get soaked. I ran until my lungs burned. As I ran I slipped and fell in a puddle of mud. I tried to get up but as the sudden dizziness and fell back down.

Peeta POV:

Saddness . That's what I felt right now. Cato is over an hour late, so obviously he has better things to do then see me. " so fricken stupid" I said to my self tears streaming down my face.  
>I got up and punched the closest mirror I can find. I fell to the floor from the immediate pain. " how can this get any worse" I sobbed to myself. Then of course it did. I heard the First angry boom of thunder. I immediately jumped up and sprinted to the corner next to the TV. I started rocking my self and sobbed very loudly into my hands.<p>

Cato POV:

I got up feeling dizzy.

I started running up to Peeta's house. As I reached the all too familiar door I got the key from under the mat and opened the door.

What i first noticed was the dimly lit room. The second thing I noticed was the boy i loved uncontrollably Crying in the corner. My heart broke into thousand of little pieces. I was supposed to prevent this. Since Peeta's entire family being struck by lightning and being burned in the bakery, I Am the only one he has left. Well except for Katniss and Gale but they don't give a flying fuck about him. 


	3. Love

Chapter 3

No POV:

Cato walked over to Peeta and shyly sat down and put his hand on His knee. Peeta jumped and screamed " huh? NOW you come? Making me wait ALL by myself and thinking I'm a fucken Idiot!".

Cato just looked at him,shocked. Cato started to speak but just ended up picking up the crying boy, bridal style and carrying him up to the bedroom.

Once they got there Cato carefully laid Peeta on the bed. "Peeta I'm sorry that I'm really really late, I just wanted tonight to be special because I , because I need to tell you something"Cato Said tearing up. Peeta looked at him and said " I need to tell you something to C". "ok let's tell each other in the count of three" Cato said slowly.

Cato: one

Peeta: two

Cato: Three...

"I love You"  
>"I love You"<p>

A/N: really short but the next chapter should be longer!

Warning*** Chapter 4 will have Slight Boy 


	4. Stay

Chapter 4 stay No POV:

"I Love you"  
>"I love you"<p>

Both boys stared into each others eyes for a few minutes until Peeta broke the silence. "You love me? This is not a joke? Because...Because why would you like me I'm worthle..."  
>Cato decided to shut him up by slamming his lips to Peeta's.<p>

Cato Sweeps his Tongue Across Peeta's Lips begging for entrance. Peeta moaned and accepted.

Cato Explored the smaller boys mouth with his tongue. Both boys fell on the bed battling for dominance until Cato won.

Cato then flipped them over until he was on top and started grounding his hips on Peeta's growing erection. Cato then took off both of their shirts and started sucking on peeta's neck. " Ugh... s-s-suckkk h-harderr C-Cato!" Peeta moaned.

Cato Stopped and got up with a smirk on his face. Peter looked up at the larger boy with lust filled eyes. "Why...why did you stop" Peeta asked desperate. " Because my little Baker. I'm pretty sure your in pain because your hand is bleeding?" Cato asked with so much concern that Peeta wanted to hug the boy.

Peeta sighed. " I thought you Weren't gonna come so I-I- got F-F-rustrated and punched the closest thing I could find" The baker said with tears welling in his eyes. Cato looked at him with a blank expression then enveloped the smaller Boy in a bone crushing hug. " I'm sorry if I made you feel like that Peeta. Its just I wanted tonight to be I love you with all of my being" Cato said while nuzzling Peeta's hair.

Peeta looked at him with a confused face and tears streaming down his cheeks."Why do you love me? Nobody Ever loved me! Even my own parents used to beat me! My only other friends were Katniss and Gale but they just left me after my parents funeral!" Peeta cried.

Cato Kissed the boy roughly for a few minutes before saying "Peeta I loved you since the first moment I saw you. Remember? I was 4 and you were 3? It was the first day of day care and nobody wanted to play with me because they thought my parents were scary. But no .You invited me to play dollies with you. And then for my 5th birthday you made me the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. I knew from that moment on that I am 100% in love with you" Cato ended with a shrug of his shoulders.

Peeta started with a gruff voice " I knew I loved you at exactly same time. You were the only kid that wanted to play dolls with me. When I asked some other kids they just laughed and call me (THOSE) names." Peeta said remembering that day.

Peeta continued with a shudder " I remember my dad taking me to the back of the school hitting me and calling me a F-FAG. I don't even know what the meant back then. All I wanted to do was play dolls. But my dad kept hitting me until I had to drop out of school for a couple weeks until my bruises went away".

Cato started with an enraged voice " that's Fucken Horrible. I'm SO sorry that ever happened to you . How could you even stand to be in the same room with that fucker?"

" I had to, he was my dad" Peeta stated.

Cato changing the subject " well the storm is getting worse,so can I stay the night?"

Peeta smiled for the first time that night " I wasn't gonna let you leave anyway."

A/N: so is it good? Still short but longer than my other chapters!

Next chapter should have?

A) pure fluff B) Slash?

I don't care but most votes wins!

P.S: I don't own Hunger Games obviously ;D 


	5. The Storm

A/N I own nothing

Peeta POV:

My eyes fluttered open . I focus them and look at my surroundings. A raging storm, A lamp flickering, Cato asleep next to me, my pillow on-  
>Wait... What? Then slowly I remember yesterday.<p>

I smile as I stare at the boy thinking between waking up or cuddle with the sleeping form.

30 minutes later or so Cato started waking up so I immediately pretended to be asleep.

Cato POV:

I wake and my eyes focus on the sleeping form next to me. Or supposably sleeping, Considering one of his eyes are peeking up at me.

"Good Morning My little Blond Angel" I say before swooping down and pecking him on the lips.

He laughed " So I'm an angel now?"

"You were AlWAYS MY little angel" I tell him.

" Aww your so sweet! So what are we gonna do today C ?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and say " Well considering That going outside in the weather is pretty much suicide... I was wondering if you just wanted to hang here and watch movies".

He smiles ups at me a kisses me on the cheek. I melted in the minimum interaction.

He smiles at this, and kisses my neck.

I moan so loud it is embarrassing.

My little baker Smirks and bites down.

"Ughhhhh yeah That's good!"  
>I Groan out . Peeta just stops and looks up at me.<p>

Peeta POV:

As I look at him i have this smirk on my face. "Do you trust me?" I ask him. He Nods his head.

I snake my fingers to the bottom of shirt and pull it over his head.

I kiss him and I trail my way down to his hot pink nipple.

"Yeah Peeta that's good" Cato grunts out as I suck on the nub as I tweak the other one with my finger .

I trail my way down to I heat a patch of blond pubes coming out from his jeans .

I quickly take off both jeans and underwear in one quick motion. I Gasp out loud the thing had to be at least 11 inches, with a big purplish head, big balls and was thick . So FUCKEN Thick.

Cato smirks at my pause. "What too big for you? I thought you were so confident baby boy?" He teases.

I gasp again coming out of my daze " Where do you keep it!" I squeak to him .

He chuckles and says " Well if your to scared I can always go put on a movi-"

I cut him off by taking half of it in one go.

"OH FUCK!" Cato screams

I smirk up at him and start deep throating him until I'm nuzzling my nose to his golden pubes. I went back to the engorged head and start giving it little kisses, I then went to lick the underside of his cock following the Green vain.

Cato POV:

Fuck. Peeta just started deep throating my whole . Like up to the blond hairs.

"God babe! Your such a FUCKEN Cock whore!" I yelled as I started face fucking him.

Peeta moaned sending vibrations up my dick. I grab his dark blond hair pushing my balls into his mouth. "FUCK! Taking everything! Even my balls! YOU selfish cock whore!" I yell!

He looks at me with those innocent eyes and I just lose it.  
>"IM CUMMING" I yell. As I finish cumming I tell Peeta to keep it in his mouth.<p>

He gives me a confused look. I answer his un asked question by replying" I wanna taste my self". He looks at me with lusty wide eyes. I slam my lips to his licking up all my cum in his mouth with my tongue. When are lips leave the others, there's a thin line of cum connecting them. I wipe it off and fall back on the bed spent.

I cuddle up next to my love and fall into a deep sleep. The only sound was the storm raging outside.

A/N was it good? I'm not very good with the slash stuff soooooo Review? 


End file.
